


The Prank, or How it all began

by CalicoJane



Series: Moon's Tails [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Marauders, The Prank, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: The Prank goes a little bit differently and James is injured in the process of rescuing Snape. Warning for swearing





	The Prank, or How it all began

James lay in his hospital bed at Hogwarts, he was going to kill Sirius. He didn’t blame Moony at all, but what on earth could Sirius have been thinking to tell Snape the way past the Whomping Willow? How could Sirius have thought that would end well? When he’d found out what Sirius had done James had taken off to try to stop Snape. He’d managed to get Snape out unscathed, James had not been so lucky. 

What had Sirius been thinking? If James hadn’t gone after Snape, Moony might have killed him or changed him. That would have resulted in the Ministry executing Remus. Getting one up on Snape wasn’t worth hurting or potentially killing Moony like that. The only reason Moony wasn’t going to be in trouble now was because James had agreed with Dumbledore that keeping everything under wraps was the best solution, and as the injured party it was James’ decision, although since he was still a minor his parents would probably also have to be consulted. 

He was kind of surprised that his parents weren’t here at his bedside already actually, though maybe whichever unlucky professor had the job of breaking that news to them was hoping to do it on a full night of sleep. He really couldn’t begrudge that to whomever had pulled the short straw that was notification duty. Probably McGonagall, if not Dumbledore himself. 

Dumbledore had agreed not to expel Sirius, James wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. But an expulsion would have meant publicity, and they all deemed it best to avoid that. Instead, Sirius was off the quidditch team, no Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year, and detention until Easter. No criminal charges would be pressed. 

James had never thought the day would come when he would be on better terms with Snape then Sirius, but here it was. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Snape had seemed to actually understand that James had saved his life at great risk to his own. He’d actually been at a loss for a way to make it James’ fault, considering. 

The door to the hospital wing creaked open, interrupting Jame’s brooding; he turned to see Sirius creeping in.

“Prongs?” Sirius said.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said with his head bowed down, like a dog that had been beaten.

“What did you think would happen? Did you even think? This could have gotten Moony killed. As it is how do you think he’s going to live with himself? You know he’s going to blame himself instead of you, the one he should be blaming.” James answered back angrily, whispering so as to keep Madam Pompfrey from hearing.

“I know, I didn’t think. I’m sorry, I wish I could take it all back.”

“Well you can’t, and now I’m a werewolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to anything. 
> 
> I am looking to make this a series, stay tuned
> 
> Please review


End file.
